


I Will Not Be Afraid (A Collection of ToG Oneshots)

by queen_aelin



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_aelin/pseuds/queen_aelin
Summary: My name is Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, and I will not be afraid.





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark and so, so cold.

She could not remember anything except for the pain and the darkness and the frigid, freezing cold. She couldn’t remember anything—except for a name. _Rowan_. 

She chanted the words that kept her sane, kept her alive as her world bounced and jolted, the world of darkness and cold and pain that she now resided in. _I am Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, and I am not afraid._

The words had lost all meaning, but her lips moved as she soundlessly whispered them—over and over. As she tasted iron from the mask clamped over her face, as she felt iron rub against her mangled back, she chanted those words and thought about that name. And she prayed for death.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaol sat down, smiling foundly down at the gold couch that he—true to his word, was carting to Rifthold from the Torre Cesme, before beaming at the woman sitting on top of that couch. Yrene Westfall. his wife. Gods, that sounded _right_ , made him happy down to his very bones. 

That smile quickly disappeared as he gazed at the faces packed into Hasar's cabin. Although adorned tastefully, the cabin wasn't as luxurious as he would have expected from the princess, but it was as spacious a room they were going to get aboard the ship. Sartaq and Nesryn were leaning against the wall side by side, as she murmured into the Heir's ear and Sartaq nodded grimly. Hasar stood alone, gaze distant, as if looking back to Attica and her lover who awaited her return. 

Kashin stood close to her, but his gaze was pinned on Yrene. Chaol stiffened, but relaxed as the prince meet his gaze and nodded once before turning away and calling the meeting to order. 

Various viziers and captains and generals immediately began speaking, until the room was as loud and chaotic as Attica's streets. Until Sartaq pushed off the wall, where he'd been surveying the room with onyx eyes. The room went silent immediately.

"Lord Westfall, we are here to discuss this war that we have joined. And to inform everyone of some news that my brother has received recently."

Chaol nodded, curious. "Of course, Your Highness. What would you like to know?" 

Sartaq swept his eyes around the room, then flicked them to the door. A silent dismissal, and everyone immediately obeyed, until only the seven of them were left in the cabin. 

"I would like to know the allies we are fighting behind—the court of the Queen of Terrasen." 

Chaol had expected this. "Aedion Ashryver, the Wolf of the North? I expected you've all heard of him."

Only Kashin gave a grim nod, but he saw a glimmer of respect flicker in the prince's eyes. "Surrounded by legends and only four and twenty. They say he downed a sea wyvern with one arrow, and triumphed against the Valg Queen. The General of Terrasen." 

Chaol raised an eyebrow. He resolved to ask Aedion about what exactly had happened in Skull's Bay once they reached Terrasen. "Yes. Lady Lysandra. She is a powerful shapeshifter, and fiercely loyal to Aelin and the court." He saw Sartaq brush Nesryn's hand and the two shared a secret smile, before the former focused his gaze on Chaol again. 

"Lastly, Rowan Whitethorn." Kashin breathed, almost reverently. "Is he truly as powerful as the legends?"

Chaol nodded. "He is her Prince-Commander, and the love of her life. His is a magic of ice and wind, and he could probably kill all of us in seconds. He is as strong as Aelin, no, he is probably stronger. She still needs to grow into her full power." 

Sartaq nodded. "Very well. Now, my brother Arghun received word that some of our allies might be persuaded to join our cause. She is flying here as we speak, and she demands an audience with the Queen and her Court, as well as your King and us, as well." He smiled at Chaol. 

"Who?" 

Sartaq didn't answer. "For all our sakes, Lord Westfall, I hope that they become fast friends. I would hate to see Terrasen fall before ever meeting Erawan in battle."

"Who is this ally of yours?"

It was Kashin who finally answered. "Ally is a ...generous way of saying she keeps us around. Do you know, that Maeve is not the only Immortal Queen?" He paused. "The Empress of the East—also known as Deanna's daughter. I wonder what will happened when she comes face to face with the Heir of Mala?" 

Chaol didn't let himself think what that might mean. "That's well and all, but what will she bring to the war?" 

Kashin laughed out loud. "If her armies march alongside ours, if her navy sails besides ours, and if her dragonriders fight with our ruks, our fools hope of victory turns into a very real possibility. Considering her soldiers all have Fae blood running in their veins." 

Holy hell. Chaol could only imagine what Aelin would do to get an army like that. 

Just then, shouting came from above.

**Author's Note:**

> Set post Empire of Storms—I wrote this while still in shock from the ending that SJM left us with


End file.
